64 random drabbles
by kayanajordan78916110
Summary: drabbles with pairings from naruto, FMA, and Harry Potter. These drabbles are YAOI! no like, no read! please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Here we go. I decided to try my hand at drabbles. I hope they are good, so any and all reviews will be luffed! 

A warning. they are all going to be YAOI, that means malexmale relationships. you no like, you no read!

These drabbles will have various pairings from Naruto, FMA, and Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters...**

* * *

**#1. 2AM (wordcount-126)**

**Anime-Naruto**

**Pairing-Naru/Gaa

* * *

**

He thinks he is the only one who has mastered the art of not sleeping. When we say goodnight, I know he lays down beside me, but as soon as I slow my breathing to feign sleep, I feel him move off of the bed. I hear him pad across the floor in his socks. I hear him settle himself in the corner to wait out the night. As dawn approaches I feel him climb back into bed, then he gently wakes me. My unruly gold spikes tousled from sleep, but my blure eyes dull. He never seems to notice thoughbecause tonight will be like every other night before it. I will lie awake until 2AM, waiting for him to come back to bed.

* * *

Please read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is number two!

(edit) I still havent gotten any reviews...over 80 hits and no reviews...cries please please review so i will feel like putting up more!

**warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter**

* * *

**#2. Metaphor (wordcount-93) **

**Anime- FMA **

**Pairing- Ed/Roy

* * *

**

"Roy?"

"Yes Ed?"

"I know I can be a little dumb sometimes-"

"A little dumb!"

"Who asked you Maes? Anyway, like I was saying-"

"You know, Maes has a point. Your brains can come up short in some situations."

"WHO ARE YOU SAYING HAS A BRAIN TO MATCH HIS PUNY BODY!"

"Ed, please. It wa a metaphor."

"Ya Ed, I'm sure he meant nothing by it, did you Roy?"

"Of course not..."

"As you were saying Ed?"

"well, I just wanted to know what the heck a metaphor is..."


	3. Chapter 3

Here is number three. please be kind and review!

**Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter!**

* * *

**#3: Sky (110 words)**

**Anime- Naruto**

**Pairing- Naru/Sasu **

**

* * *

**Utterly blue and cloudless was the sky that I gazed longingly up into. So perfect in every way. My obsidian eyes shifted slightly red and back again repeatedly as the summer sky above me shifted before my eyes. From bright cerulan to dark, almost violet-black. I sighed in content because I could see the sky falling towards me. Down, down. I refused to close my eyes. I needed to see my whole world crash down around me and reform in an instant. I felt an overwhelming sense of peace whe those blue, passion darkened eyes decended toward me and he kissed me. They will always remind me of the sky.

* * *

so yeah, if there were any reviews to respond to, I would do it here...-hint, hint- 


	4. Chapter 4

WooHoo! ok, sorry about not updating, we had this really bad storm and it turns out a couple of tornadoes touched down and we were without power for a few days. so i think i will be putting up two for you guys!

as always, **warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter**, and PLEASE review!

Enjoy!

* * *

**#4 Lost Scene (wordcount: 162)**

**Book- Harry Potter**

**Pairing-Harry/Draco**

* * *

Stolen kisses as I was pressed against the cold stone wall, my robes doing nothing to block the chill. Shivers dance up my spine as he slips his pale hands under my robesand shirt. My hands find his silky silver hair and tug slightly as I arch into his touch. His lips slide from my lips, up to my ear. I can hear his ragged breathing. He bites down on my earlobe and I hold back a moan. He whispers 'don't' and bites again, harder. This time I don't try to hold backand my moan fills the empty hallway. He growls and moves back to my lips. He runs his tongue on my bottom lip and I eagerly open up to him. He dominates me and I let him because I need it. I need to be told what to do. We break apart panting and he rests his forehead against mine. A few seconds later he pulls back and whispers "Obliviate."

* * *

I don't know about you, but that always struck me as something Draco would do...lol please review!


	5. Chapter 5

hehe, I promised you two so here is the second one! if you want another one tonight(within the hour) please review!

as always, **warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter**, and PLEASE review!

* * *

**#5 Degrees (wordcount- 203)**

**Anime- FMA**

**Pairing- Roy/Ed**

* * *

Some things bothered Ed. His hight (or lack thereof), Roy Mustang's incessant teasing about afformentioned thing, and summer. It was always so blasted hot. His automail would heat up and he hated it. Almost as much as milk. Almost. It just so happened that all three of those things had conspired to happen all at once. 

Ed sat outside in the grass, the summer sun beating down on him. He tried to tune out Roy's incessant rambling, (hey, since _when_ had Roy been so chatty anyway?) but one word shot through to his brain. "...short-". And he blew up.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SOMEONE WHO IS SO SMALL THAT THEY NEED A STEP LADDER TO REACH THEIR CHAIR"

"calm down Ed. I didn't even call you short, but I should have...I just proved you were'n paying attention to me. I was going to say that it should only be a short while before they get the air conditioning working again"

"Oh." Ed reclined and closed his eyes. He could feel his automail heating up a few more degrees.

"Yeah, then we can go inside and cool off..." Roy slid his hand up Ed's chest to rest on his neck.

"Roy!"

* * *

reviewer responses! 

**pajjewel**-hehe, I guess they kinda do! Thank you. Of course I will keep writing!


	6. Chapter 6

here is number 6!

As always, **warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter**, PLEASE review!

* * *

**#6 Sieze the day (Wordcount 144)**

**Anime- Naruto**

**Pairing- Naru/Sasu**

* * *

He was always one to seize the day. To take what he wanted, letting nothing get in his way. This is what led to him being in this particular situation.

He had always liked Sasuke from the day of the accidental kiss. He had tried to show Sasuke that he liked him the only way he knew how. By trying to prove he was strong. Strong enought to take care of him, no matter what. He figured all those sparring matches had led up to this. Really, could there be any other outcome?

So here he was, pushed down into the springy green grass, the sun glinting off his golden hair and reflecting from his blue eyes. Held down by the one he wanted to be strong for. Their breathing ragged, their clothes torn, their bodies bleeding, and he leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

**Reviewer responses!**

**SunlightxShinobi**- Im glad you like my stuff! here is another naru/sasu just for you! i will try to work in a few more, i write a couple then i post them one at a time, so i will try to get some to come out naru/sasu or sasu/naru for you!

As always...REVEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

So, here is number 7!!

as always, **warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter**, PLEASE review!!

Enjoy!!

**

* * *

#7 Opposite (wordcount 116)**

**Book- Harry Potter**

**Pairing- Harry/Draco**

* * *

They had opposite views on almost everything. One wanted light, the other wanted darkness. They even looked opposite. One tanned with dark hair and eyes, one pale with silvery hair and eyes. One was always ready to help his friends, the other more willing to kill someone than help them. One wanted love, the other frankly didn't care, or so he said.

So it really was no surprise when in the midst of a tussle, where fists flew as well as hexes, curses, and most of all insults, that everything changed. No one knows who started it, but it happened none the less. Sworn enemies kisssed. Whoever said opposites attract dosen't know how right they were.

* * *

Reviewer responses!!

Sadly, none... -cries-

As always, PLEASE PLEASE review...


	8. Chapter 8

Here is number 8!!

(for my favorite reviewer who is a fan of Naru/Sasu and Sasu/Naru!)

as always,** warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter**, and PLEASE review!!!

* * *

**#8 Passion's Run (wordcount 116)**

**Anime- Naruto**

**Pairing- Naru/Sasu**

* * *

They all said I was running away. Away from myself, away from them, away from my feelings. They can believe what they want because I know why I'm running.  
I am running for him. His onyx eyes and raven hair. His sadistic smirk. His uncaring attitude. I am running because I need to find him, Bring him home.  
I know he left because he couldn't handle what he feel for me. He told me so. I am running for him. To him. I need to find him so he can see that it is ok to love again. To love me. My cerulan eyesand sunshine hair glint in the fading sunlight. This is my Passion's run.

* * *

reviewer responses!!

Sadly...well, it seems like people love to read, but are sparing with the reviews...

as always, PLEASE PLEASE review!!


	9. Chapter 9

here we go with number nine!!!

yet I still only have four reviews...-cries-

As always, **warnings and disclaimer are in th first chapter**, PLEASE review!!!!!

* * *

**Connection (wordcount 143)**

**Anime- Naruto**

**Pairing- Gaa/Naru**

* * *

We have a connection, that demon-boy and I. I also have a demon inside me, and the two demons call out to eachother. I wonder if that is why I feel frantic, yet utterly safe when I am with him. My heart races and my emerald eyes widen. I let him crush me in a hug. He is the only one who can touch me and live, because his touch calms my racing heart and calms my wild thoughts. I wonder if I have the same effect on him. I bet I do. He loves to be around me and he is always finding excuses to be with me. He takes lower ranked missions just to stop by to see me for a day to spar or sometimes just to hang out. I wonder if this is the connection that people call...love.

* * *

Reviewer responses!!!

**pajjewel**- Thank you for reviewing again and thank you for putting this story on your alerts. i will try to update quicker for you, if for no one else!


	10. Chapter 10

Well, here is number 10!!

I have been getting nore reviews (3 more .) and they were begging me to write more...so, here! for you!!!

As always, **warnings and disclaimer are in the first chaprer**, PLEASE review!!!!!

* * *

**Lull and Storm (wordcount 239)**

**Anime- FMA**

**Pairing- Roy/Ed**

* * *

There is always a lull befure the storm. I guess I should have known, but it seems that I found out the hard way. He was calm. I didn't expect it, but I didn't take too much notice of it either. He entered my office. The sound of him walking, his automail leg falling heavier than his flesh one creating a unique sound. I could always tell when he was coming.  
I kept my head down, pretending to do my paperwork. I heard him step in front of my desk. I tried harder to look very busy. He cleared his throat. I sighed and looked up.  
"Yes, Fullmetal?" I asked in a slightly bored and annoyed voice. He glared at me.  
"What? No short jokes today Colonel Bastard?" He asked sarcasticly.  
"No, don't feel like it today Fullmetal." I said flippantly. He was silent for a few moments, so I went back to pretending to work. He cleared his throat again and I heard him shifting from foot to foot.  
"Yes, Fullmetal?" I asked again without looking up. I really wasn't expecting the outburst from him.  
"Roy Mustang, goddamnit! Pay attention to me"  
My head snapped up and locked on his face. He was blushing. My eyes glinted and I stood and rounded my desk. I leaned in close to him.  
"How is this for attention?" I whispered in his ear. Then I claimed his lips with mine.

* * *

-squee- SO something Roy would do!!! 

**Reviewer responses!!**

**FuriidamulovesTokioHotel117**- I know they are short! thats what I love about them. they are So fun to write and i hardly ever get writers block lol!

**SunlightxShinobi**- I'm so glad you feel special! I should have more sasu/naru for you soon!!! and of course i will keep writing. nothing in this world could stop me!!! -evil laughter-

**-im SOOOO lost.again-** - hehe, thank you. I try to put as much into each one as I can, to make them funny or angsty or fluffy...you get the point...lol. I will update soon!

as always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

here we go!! number 11!

as always, **warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter**, PLEASE review!!

* * *

**Animal (wordcount 151)**

**Anime- Naruto**

**Pairing- naru/Gaa**

* * *

Like a caged beast, wanting to be free. That's how I feel when I am near him. I can hear the demon inside me calling out to the one in him. I guess that is what drew us together in the first place. Now wthat I am near him, I hear the screams and howls in my head, as I am sure he does as well. Yet I keep my plastered on smile perfectly in place as I clap him on the back and welcome him into my home. He shrugs off my hand and walks in. He settles his gourd, and we enter the livingroom. We try to relax but we are both on edge. I can tell by the sand shifting restlessly at his feet. The voices in our minds are screaming for us to just jump eachother right here and now, like wild animals. I inch toward him...

* * *

GO Naru-chan!!! ohh, you think they will do it?? lol

Reviewer Responses!!

**SunlightxShinobi-** hehe, Edo-kun finally gets some much needed luvins!! im glad you liked it!

**YoaiFangirl202-** Yup yup, my drabbles are the shizznit because they are the best Yaoi pairings EVER lol, I hope you visit my little drabble shop again!


	12. Chapter 12

well, figured I had prolly lost all my fans, but I might as well continue...

As always **Warnings and Disclaimer are in the first chapter!** please read and review!

* * *

Unexpected (wordcount 152)

Book- Harry Potter

Pairing- Harry/Draco

* * *

"I love you." The chill in his emerald eyes and the slight roughness of his grasp on my arms were just as unexpected as the stinging pain now taking up residense on my cheek. I mean, what could I have possibly done to make him mad? I killed my own father for him damnit! What reason does he have to treat me so?

I voice my opinion. "What the Fuck, Harry?" He stares so hard it's like he is looking through me. "Harry?" I question, worry tinging my voice as the pink spreads on my cheek.

"Why did you do it?" he asks me.

"do what?"

"Say you love me?"

"Because I do." I say without hesitation.

"Good, 'cause I love you too." His eyes sparlke brightly as his hands slide down to grasp mine and he presses a soft kiss to my reddened cheek.

Everything he does is so damn unexpected.


	13. Chapter 13

Well, I still have one fan, lets see if I can get some more!

If you want to see a certain pairing or have a particular word or phrase used, leave it in a review and it shall be done. Pairings must be Yaoi tho...lol

****

As always, warning and disclaimer in the first chapter!

* * *

For cryingout loud! (wordcount 100)

Anime- Naruto

Pairing- Gaara/Naruto

(I seem to be doing a lot of this pairing lately...)

* * *

"Naruto..." Gaara said in a threateningly low, monotone voice.

"But Gaara...you know I love it! Why won't you let me?!" Naruto whined, tilting his head and pinning his eyes on HIS Gaara.

Gaara crossed his pale arms across his chest and shook his head, flame-colored locks falling into green eyes. Naruto reached out and brushed a strand of hair away. Gaara stiffened then relaxed when Naruto sent him a hurt look.

"Come on Gaara, just this once? Please?"

"No."

"Please?" Naruto tugged lightly on Gaara's gourd.

"For crying out loud, Naruto, I don't want to fucking hug you!"

* * *

Yeah, so...let me know...you likey?

as always, read and review please?


End file.
